I am Shinx
by KawaiiCatIchigo
Summary: I am Shinx. And I'm lonely for love. Until one day I meet my first crush...
1. Chapter 1

I am Shinx. I am female. And I am lonely. I want a find someone, but I haven't found the perfect one for me yet. I had a friend who is a Raichu, and I have an older brother, Luxio. But I'm lonely for love. So one day, Luxio brought in some friends to help me.

There was a Wartortle, a Persian, a Croconaw, a Marshtomp, a Grotle, a Servine, and a Pignite. But they were all older than me, and I wanted someone my age. So I asked my friend Raichu if he had any friends who were my age.

"Rai, Raichu rai!" (Well, I do know this cute little Pokémon!)

"Shinx, shinx!" (Show me!)

"Raichu!"

Suddenly, a cute Pokémon approached me. He was so shocking! My first crush! A Pikachu!


	2. Chapter 2

Ralts kid suggested that the Pokémon should talk.

"Hi there!" I called, running up to Pikachu. But Pikachu turned away.

"Pikachu?"

"He's a little shy," said Raichu.

"I don't think he likes me..."

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were spying on them.

"I don't think that Pikachu cares for Shinx!" said Jessie.

"So it won't try to stop us when we steal it!" exclaimed James.

"Alright!" said Meowth, jumping up. But meanwhile, Pikachu hid a depressed look...

Looks like Pikachu doesn't like Shinx-or does he? Find out soon enough!


	3. Chapter 3

"Pikachu? Do you wanna be my friend?" I asked. Pikachu glanced at me.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Raichu as he ran off.

"Pikachu, do you not like me?" I asked. I was so cute. He couldn't possibly hate me. Could he? Suddenly, Pikachu ran off.

"Pikachu…!" I looked after him. Then, I put my head down. Pikachu did hate me. And I was crushed. My first and only crush had rejected me. No-one could ever replace Pikachu.

I was crying so much that I didn't notice two robot legs stamp down behind me until a hand picked me up and put me in a cage.

"Ha-ha!" laughed Meowth evilly, "Dat Shinx is goin' to be good use to da boss!"

I tried to thundershock my way out, but my sadness had made me weak.

"Pikachu…" I muttered sadly before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie laughed.

"Nya nyanya nya nya!" laughed Meowth.

"Pikachu doesn't care about you, Shinx!" said James.

I was passed out, but I didn't lose hope. I knew that Pikachu would come for me.

I fell into a deep sleep, but I could still hear faint sounds of screaming and machinery being tampered with. All of a sudden, there was a crash and I woke up.

Team Rocket was trying to escape, their robot was destroyed and Pikachu was there, about to use thundershock.

"Pika…CHU!" he shouted, sending Team Rocket in the air.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" they all shouted.

Then, Pikachu glanced at me, gasped in shock, and fainted!

"Pikachu?" I ran over to him. He couldn't be…no. He was alive, but he was very badly injured. What had I missed? I could've been awake all that time, trying to protect Pikachu. Instead, I was sleeping and dreaming about him and I had been selfish. Then, I remembered that it wasn't my fault I passed out; it had been Pikachu's fault. What the heck did I just say?

Then, I remembered that the presence of a loved one can wake up someone. But Pikachu didn't love me…or did he? There was only one way to find out.

Blushing hard, and bent over and kissed Pikachu. He was still asleep, but I saw him blushing. So he did like me! But it might be too late…

"Huh!" Pikachu sat up so fast that I thought he would fall over again. We stared at each other for a few seconds, and then we hugged.

"Thank you for saving me Pikachu!" I said.

"Thank you for reviving me!" he said to me.

An old lady named Stella was watching in the distance with her Raichu.

"Aren't those your friends, Raichu?" she asked.

"Yes they are! I knew they would like each other!" But all Stella heard was 'Rai Raichu rai!'. But she could still understand what he was saying.

THE END!

Jigglypuff walked along with a white background in the background.

"Is it time to start?"

"Um, sorry Jigglypuff," said me, "But the story's over!"

"PUFF!" Jigglypuff puffed up.

"But, um, you can still sing for the credits!"

"O-kay!"

While Jigglypuff sang, words appeared.

Made by: Girlwithapencil (Pencil)

Characters by: Nintendo (except Luxio, Stella, and the specific Raichu, which are my creations)

That's all, folks!

Jigglypuff: That was too short! PUFF!

Pencil: Uh, hehe…!


End file.
